iAm Not Carly
by EGGplantISHevyROXurSOX
Summary: Sam and Carly switch bodies and decides not to tell anybody. Forgetting she was in Carly’s body Sam asks out Freddie and Freddie says no and asks out what he thinks to be Sam? RxR Challenge from Smartbabie. Seddie!
1. Prolouge Sam's POV

**This is my first iCarly fanfic! ... I think.... Yeah, it is! I hope you like it!  
This is based on a challenge by **SmartBabie**! Please Review! (And YES, This is an iCarly fanfic for SEDDIE! (Sam and Freddie =]))**

**Tim: O.M.~  
Me: J.B.A.J.C.!  
Tim: _Must_ you interrupt my girlishness? Hey, wait! I didn't mean to say girlishness!  
Me: ...?  
Tim: Haha, LOL! =O STOP CONTROLLING ME!  
Me: ........ Elizabeth?  
Elizabeth (Alice's imaginary friend): Yes?  
Me: Go ahead, you have my permission.  
Elizabeth: ...... what?**

**DX TO BE CONTINUED! XD **

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in Carly's living room. I broke in again? Ah well, they ahve no choice but to give me breakfast....

I sighed and got up. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a large cow. it was red. And blue. ... Wow, Spencer. Just wow....

As I got close to the fridge, I thought I saw Carly's reflection. I turned around, but all I saw was a sink and island. I rolled my eyes at myself and wiped the sleepy out of my eyes. _I must be wa-a-ay to tired.... _I thought.

It was about eight in the morning; I woke up pretty early, considering I usually get up at... three in the afternoon. I reached out to get a jar of pickles (I was really thirsty), and almost dropped it when I saw that I was wearing bright blue manicured nails.

"Ummmm," I started to say, but Spencer came in holding four goldfish.

"Hurtz, Manny, Goldee, and Colonists are dying! I wanted them to sleep with me, but... they need water. And, I don't have~ Wait I do...." He stared off into space.

"Um, did Carly do my nails while I was asleep?" I asked, observing the dead goldfish.

Spencer laughed. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking slightly confused, kind of like he did (well, this is what Freddie told me) when Freddie pointed out that the Galaxy Wars ship was fake.

"Well, I don't remember doing these... this... color. Or ever doing my nails. But, they are kinda girly... and cute." I said, reasoning with myself.

"You made me do them like, two days ago. I feel so appreciated." He said, backing away.

I watched him leave to his room (tripping several times) and looked at my nails again. The hands didn't even look like mine! I hopped upstairs, and went to Carly's bedroom to wake her up... and take a brush for my bed head.

I walkd in and didn't see her, after calling her name a few times. Her large closet had a very cute outfits, and so I put on an outfit of hers.

It was a spotted (not striped! Ew.) black and blue spaghetti strap top with a large bow in the back. The bow was green.

For pants, I wore a black skirt that had ruffles, one of which was green, too, and blue jeans that had built-in holes near the knees. I put on a plaid belt and walked into the bathroom to do my hair.

I nearly fell right there.

My hair was dark brown, almost black, and my face was smaller.

I was Carly.


	2. Prolouge Carly's POV

**Hi! Oh. My. God. I am so freakin' amazed. I posted this and next day, I check my email and like, three people added me! (I would've liked you to review, but, man, being added is cool!) So I wanna say thanks to: **Smartbabie **(the challenger),** RedRoseRebel**, **Gina-Ka-Amaya**. These are the people who added this _story_ to their favorites and/or alerts. =] I feel all professional! ...I dunno why, though.**

**Tim: WONDERLANDERR.! WOOT!  
Me: WOOT! GOOOOO WONDERLANDERR.! YOU ROCK, SISTA!  
'Michelle': You know she's not _really_ your sister, right?  
Tim: Go away, Travis. We don't like you.  
Me: I do, it's fun making fun of Alice every time she giggles over you. .... I mean, um, I-I mean!  
Alice: Nice, Evette, just, nice. Blow my cover, why don't you? **

**Go check out Wonderlanderr.'s profile! She has THE greatest OTH fiction EVA! ....(Don't kill me, OTH writers!)  


* * *

**

** Carly's POV**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...._

Ughhhh..... go away!

_Tock, tock, tock, tock...._

Grrrrr.....

_DING! DING!_

My eyes snapped open in anger. _I'm trying to sleep here!_ I thought to myself.

I got up and sat in my bed. Whoa, I needed to clean my room.... Wait, isn't that Sam's pair of pants? Hm, she must've slept... over... This isn't my room.

I stood up.

_H'oh my God. What the heck is going on?_ I sighed in my thoughts, looking around.

I felt hungry. Odd. I looked at Sam's alarm clock. Well, she didn't use it....

I went over to the cord and plugged it in. The time came up in bright green lights.

**3:04 .**

The little dot in the right... OH MY G! It's three in the _after noon?!_ Spencer let me stay? With a drug and beer addict _this_ late?

He'd barely even let me come over for more than hour, and that's saying something, considering how 'strict' he is.

"Sum...!" I heard someone slur. I turned around quickly. I saw a glimpse of blonde in front of my face.

I blinked and touched my hair. Sam's mother was in front of me, in the doorway. She had blue eyes, but you couldn't tell right now; her eyes were red. Her blonde hair was cut in a dis-orderly fashion.

"Sum, get out of muh owse...." She muttered, throwing a beer can across the room.

Man, no wonder she came to my house so much. Crap, was I wrong. That _definitely _wasn't why she came to my house.

"Get outta!" Mrs. Puckett yelled, coming closer to me.

I shrieked and moved out of the way—nothing like confusing a drunkee.

She went past me and fell on the bed, face first. She stayed there, moaning.

I stared at her with my widened eyes.

Instantly I pursed my lips and ran out of the house.

**Seven minutes later.....**

**Ten minutes later....**

**one minute later....**

**no minutes later...**

I reached my apartment building.

I ran up the stairs, thinking, _Screw elevators...._

I found an iPod in my pocket. _Oh, I didn't know Sam liked Paramore... _I turned on Misguided Ghosts.

Two minutes later (the stairs were long) I saw Ms. Benson.

"Ms. Benson! Where's Freddie, I need to talk to him." My voice sounded different—almost Sam-ish.

"Um, he... is not home." She said, looking at me awkwardly.

I looked at her. "Um, okay, I'll just go to my apartment...," I said, equally awkwardly.

I walked around her and began sprinting toward my apartment.

As soon as I got to the door, Freddie came out.

"GAH! Sam!" He ran back into his apartment. ....

"Um, Freddie? It's me Carly." I said, knocking on the door. No answer.

I laughed quietly to myself.

I turned around and faced my door. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I reached over to the side, where Spencer kept the plant (it was made of blue clay and broken toilet parts). I picked the key out and unlocked the door.

As I walked in, Spencer was watching Bones.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly.

"SHUSH! I'm wathcing Bones! Zack exploded! He's evil! But still my favorite! They're gonna bust some dude for cannibalism!" he said, laying over the small coffee table.

"That Garmy dude?" I asked.

He gawked at me. "You watch Bones? I thought you liked stuff like... Girly Cow."

I gawked back. "I only watch that with Sam." I said, rolling my eyes.

I went into the kitchen. I saw a girl with dark brunette hair... and a small face.

I was looking at me.

"Carly! It's me Sam!" The girl said, running up to me and shaking my shoulders.

I saw more blonde hair.

I looked down.

I...

I was Sam.

**HOLY CRAP!**

**spoiler alert for the show: BONES**

* * *

**OMYGEE!  
bones and booth KISSED!!!!! they had a make-out session XD **

**ReadxReview!**

**I know, this is longer than the other chapter, but Sam is sooo cool.... whether it's her, or just her body with another person inside it, or whatever,**

**but Carly just has a cool brother. Sam has no pets, lives in a crappy home, has a crappy mommy, and... yeah.**


	3. Sam's House

**Tim: Chad Dylan Cooper knows me, Egg.  
Me: He does? You were his imaginary friend?  
Tim: No, but he knows me all the same.  
Me: He's so hott. Double "t" included.  
Tim: EDWARD CULLEN! WOOT!  
Me: No 'WOOT!'**

**Don't own iCarly. I own this fanfiction story though, so don't you dare take it! Sorry 'bout the short chapter! This is how I think it's like in Sam's house.... Next chapter will be in Sam's POV, I'm sure. =]  
Oh, I won't update anything if I don't get reviews. Includin' **_The Rose Plane_**. Alice and Olivia don't count.**

**Sam's POV**

I ran in. No, wait, Carly ran in. She looked like me, though. So I guess it was me. I think.... I'll just say 'Carly'.

"Carly, it's me, Sam!" I said, grabbing her shoulders.

I think a fly went into her—my—mouth.

She was shaking. "What's going on?" She whispered, and sat on the living couch. I plopped down beside her.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Psh, I... I don't know! why ask me?" I asked.

Cue awkward silence......

"Carly? Why are we sittin' here doin' nothing?" _We should be wreaking havoc.... Heheheheheheh......._

Carly faced me. "We need to tell someone. Freddie. He'd understand, right?" She said, pursing her lips. I stared at her blankly. Freddie? But he's so... well, nerdy, for one. And he has a weird hair cut and smile and mom.

"Uh, no. I am NOT going to a nerd in such a delicate situation. We shall enjoy this." I told her, and walked to the kitchen (which now happens to be mine). Just as I saw the ham,

"Sam! What happened, then? Do you know? Maybe Freddie does? Come on! I'm kind of scared." Carly whimpered, shutting te door to the glorious pig.

"Carly! Just chill, and live my life. It's pretty good after a while. That, or get outta my house. I have a date with a pig." I told her. She actually thought about it.

**Carly's POV**

What-- did she-- ..... I have just been kicked out of my own house. As I stood between my--Sam's-- and Freddie's apartments.

Something in my stomach twitched. Then a... a bubble erupted in my throat.

"BAAAAAUUUUUURRRP!" I covered my mouth quickly, and heard the laughs of my old body from inside my apartment.

"Fun, ain't it?!" I heard her yell.

Ugh, this was gonna be a loooong day.

-

In the parking lot, I saw two teenagers making out on a car. Boys were so gross these days.

I left to go to my trailer. Ugh, great, Sam's mom. I sighed inwardly and quickened my pace.

After a few minutes, I walked inside. Ms. Puckett was sitting on the couch, sober. She blinked at me.

"Your not ever home, girl." She growled.

"I... came home. I'm supposed to, aren't I?" I said with--to my surprise--determination.

She glared at me. "Don't be a smart-ass." She stood up with difficulty. "I'll be in my room. Cook me something, I'm hungry."

"I'm not your servant, _mom._" She froze.

"You'll do what I say, bitch!" She yelled, throwing something at me.

-

I awoke and found myslef staring at the ceiling. I definitely don't remember sleeping, let alone sleeping on the ground.

My head and chest throbbed.... I turned my head and saw a box. As I sat up to open it, I noticed that it is wood. Ow.

Inside of it... were pictures of Sam and a smiling mother. Sam was about three, and her mother was smiling and hugging her and her husband. Odd, I thought Sam's dad never even saw her when she was little....

I looked at the clock. 9 o' clock. I was out hard....

I remembered the pain, and stood up a little bit too fast for my liking. I grabbed my head quickly, and walked to the kitchen.

I gasped.

There was cigarette ashes and broken beer glasses everywhere. I saw Coca Cola spilt all over the floor, cat food bags, and three bowls full of water on the ground.

Poor Sam....

I did the first thing I thought of.

I cleaned. I snuck into Ms. Puckett's bedroom and scavenged for money. $23.87. Not bad....

When I got to the corner store, I bought the stuff I needed first:

• box of 25 trash bags  
• rubber cleaning gloves  
• bucket  
• toilet cleaner/brush  
• 4 wash cloths

All for $20.

Since I had $3 left over, I bought a microwave dinner.

Two hours after I got into the kitchen to clean, There was no more glass and ash. But the stains and cracks, and rat pellets.... I was still workin' on them.

Ms. Puckett walked in and gasped.

"You... What did you do?!" She shrieked. "You're tryin' to kill me, ain't you?! Make me think I'm goin' crazy... well, My brain works better han yerrs!" She slurred.

"I am merely helping you." I stated calmly.

"Help! Help! Whaddyou knooooow about help!" She smiled and twirled. "Wheeeeeeeeeoooooo!" And fell.

I sighed and dragged her to the couch. _Poor Sam........._

* * *

**This isn't really asking much—review? I mean, my sister is lazy enough to go through the trouble of clicking on the drop down menu, look for the 'add' option, and click the '' thing, but not review. It saddens me. xD REVIEW!**


End file.
